heathensfandomcom-20200223-history
Dhampyr
A Dhampyr, also called a Daywalker, is the child of a vampire and a human. Dhampyrs have the powers of a vampire, as their powers are similar to those of vampires, but without all of the usual weaknesses. Information While they seem more or less human, many dhampyrs have pale skin and dark hair. At birth they resemble stillborns, but they do have a very faint heartbeat. They feed the same way as humans do and have no problems being out in the sun. Their looks are human too, though they are described as being more attractive than humans. They can become more powerful like vampires, but they have to train very hard to increase their strength, speed, and stamina. An amazing number of Dhampyrs reject their vampiric heritage. Few, if any, can even stand the presence of a vampire. They are famed for their ability to not only hunt vampires — but also other mythical beings. Most are driven and stubborn, yet strangely charismatic. Dhampyrs live generally undetected among human society. They can belong to any class, and may be found working in any profession, although they invariably gravitate to occupations that minimize contact with others. Once a Dhampyr recognizes the supernatural abilities it possesses, many of them try to do good by hunting down and slaying vampires wherever they find them. This is particularly true of Dhampyr who have had contact with their vampiric parents. Abilities * Superhuman Senses - The Dhampyrs' sense of sight and hearing are heightened to levels comparable to those possessed by true vampires. They are capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than ordinary humans. They retain this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. The Dhampyrs' hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing them to detect sounds that an ordinary human can't hear and enabling them to hear sounds an ordinary human can hear but at greater distances. * Superhuman Strength - Dhampyrs are much stronger than humans. While they inherit their vampiric parent's strength, they are not as strong as a pure vampire. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human and can toss an average size, fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. * Superhuman Speed - Dhampyrs are capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. They can also accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see, but are not as fast as a pure vampire. Weakness * '''Mortality - '''Unlike their vampire parent, a Dhampyr is mortal. They are vulnerable to most things that humans are. They need to eat and they can contract illnesses. They can be killed through conventional means, such as stabbing, shooting, drowning, etc. * '''Magic - '''Dhampyrs are particularly vulnerable to magic. It's unknown if this has something to do with the mix of their human and vampire blood, but spells and enchantments tend to effect a Dhampyr greater than other species. Known Dhampyr